A Long Time Ago
by percypettapotter
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time, for one reason and one reason only, to find happiness. But the question is...Who will she find it with? Ron bashing, and rated M for a reason. Photo not mine. Characters OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, soooooooo yeah, I randomly came up with this idea and it needs to be written (or in this case typed) for me to feel better.

And as always: thank you for reading, please review, and you are all awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione walked into the library, breathing in the smell of the antique books as she walked towards the back of the room. She went to her normal table, hidden in a small, office like structure that almost no other students used. It was a small room, only large enough to fit 2 normal sized tables, with a small window, but Hermione thought it was perfect.

She sat her things down at the last table, pulling out her potions book and some parchment, before going into the many aisles of books. She started at the back, slowly working her way up before she heard the voice she really did not want to hear today.

"Hermione?" Ron yelled, walking down the row, and looking down every aisle.

"Yes Ronald?" Hermione answered, not looking at him, but rather focusing on her books.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron marched over to Hermione, towering over her small frame.

"Its called 'avoiding you' Ron, why is it so hard to comprehend?"

"Why are you avoiding me? Is this about the whole calling you ugly thing? Look I'm sorry Mione, but its true! You are ugly, and no one is ever going to want to date you, and-"

Hermione spun around, poking her finger into his chest.

"Listen here Ron, I know I'm ugly, and I really don't care! But that gives you no right to rub it in my face! So if you would be so kind as the shut up, I would much appreciate it." Hermione said, marching off to her little room.

She slammed the door shut and locked it, sitting heavily on the chair. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, her emotions reeling.

How could Ron do this? Hermione knew he wasn't always as sensitive as he should be, and she accepted that, but for him to be so heart less….

And worse was what brought it on. She had been sitting in the great hall, talking to Harry, when Ginny asked if Hermione wanted to join her and some other girls at a makeover party, just for fun. Hermione, being Hermione, was about to politely decline, when Ron said: 'what's makeup gonna do to her face, makeup can only fix so much, not work miracles.' at which everyone had laughed, except Harry and Ginny, who glared at Ron, while Hermione ran out of the great hall.

And this wasn't the first time Ron had been so hurtful, but Hermione was always willing to forgive him, turn the other cheek, but she was fed up with Ron, and she was just….tired….

And for the first time in a year, Hermione Granger started to cry.

And she wasn't just crying about what Ron had done, or said. It was everything. Her parents death a little over a year ago, her stress, and most of all…. Just for everything in general.

A gust of cold air caused Hermione to turn around to look for the source. Expecting to see just an open window, you can imagine Hermione's surprise to see the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"What troubles you so, child?" Rowena said, looking sympathetically towards the weeping girl.

"Oh, Lady Ravenclaw," Hermione said, wiping her eyes with her hand. "it is a honor." she said as she gave the woman a bow.

"As it is to meet you, Miss Granger. Now please, answer my question: What is troubling you?"

"Just trivial things really, nothing so important that it requires you to give your attention to it. But thank you, Lady Ravenclaw."

"Did you know, I knew a girl just like you, almost 20 years ago. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would say you were her." Rowena said, knowingly. "but that's a ridiculous idea….correct?"

"I….suppose."

" Hermione, would be so kind as to hold my hand." Rowena placed her see through hand in front of Hermione, waiting Patiently.

Hermione took the woman's hand, surprised to feel that her hand was solid. Suddenly a large force was pulling her back, almost ripping her in half. Hermione only had time to let out a small scream, before she was no longer there.

"And all will come to a happy end." Rowna said, as she slowly glided away.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Hermione head hurt. Her head _really_ hurt. She slowly tried to open her eyes, being almost blinded by the sun. She slowly moved her hands, noting that all her muscles were sore, and felt soft grass under her hand.

"Who the fuck is that?" she heard a voice say, but the voice sounded eerily familiar…

"Well, don't just stand there, go see who it is." she heard another voice say, who also sounded familiar…

She heard grass and twigs crunching under someone's stealthy footfalls, before feeling a presence close to her.

"Oh God…..she's covered in blood, we need to tell someone, go get help!" The voice yelled.

Once again, she slowly tried to open her eyes, this time the light wasn't quite as bright, and she could make out the outline of a boy, with long dark black hair, and a slim figure.

"come-on, don't die! I do not want your death on my hands." The boy said, casting some minor healing spells.

Hermione let out a whimper of pain as on of the spells popped some of her bones back into place.

"Look, I'm sorry! But his is for your own good…."

This continued for a few more minutes before the other voice returned.

"I've brought help. Severus? Where are you?"

 _Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo… Severus?_

"We're here Lucius!" Severus called.

 _Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo …Lucius?_

And that was the last thought Hermione had before she blacked out again.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Hermione woke up for the second time that day to a blinding light. Only this time it was the light bouncing off of the hospital wing walls. She groaned as she tried to sit up, alerting everyone to the girls awakening.

"Hello Miss, I'm Madam Pomfrey, and I am the nurse here at Hogwarts, I don't know you're name but I need you to drink these three potions and lay back down, I will alert Headmaster Dumbledore to your status." Said a young, plump witch, as she walked away.

Hermione was beyond confused. A young Pomfrey? An alive Dumbledore? A young Severus? There was only one explanation….but it was a crazy idea, but just to be sure….

Hermione looked around for anything that would have a date until she spotted a nwspaper a couple of beds down, in the arms of a shaggy, brown hared boy.

"Umm, Excuse me? Might I borrow that newspaper?" Hermione asked the boy, hoping to be proven wrong.

"Of course." The boy answered, handing her the paper.

"Thank you." Hermione said, not even looking the boy in the face, and sure enough, she was proven right.

 _September 5, 1977_

"I'm sorry I didn't even get your name. What was it?" She asked. But after seeing him, she already knew.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, I have a pretty good idea where this story is going, but you guys always give me better ideas. And please review. :D


	2. The story

A/N: Hello everybody! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and say that you are all super awesome!

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Hermione stared at Dumbledore, a look of disbelief on her face. She was expecting to see her Dumbledore: older than dirt, silver bearded, wrinkly faced Dumbledore. But the one that stood before her was almost completely different; yes he was still old, but not so old that the thought of touching him caused you to fear he would break. His beard that was, in her time, completely silver, now had a little less shine, a shadow of the once brown hair. The wrinkles that had covered his face were a little more scarce, not near as many worry lines, and Hermione could only assume that the war, both of them, would later take their toll on the younger professor.

"Hello Miss," Dumbledore started, closing the curtains around Hermiones hospital bed, "may I be so forward as to ask your name miss?"

"Of course sir, my name is Hermione Granger. And your name sir?"

"Yes, how terribly rude of me," he responded, taking a seat next to Hermiones bed "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy: Albus Dumbledore. If I may be so bold, how did you find yourself here, near the edge of the forbidden forest?"

Hermione thought about her answer carefully. She had already told the man her real name; a mistake she didn't realize until just now, so there was no way that she hasn't already affected the future. She could try to bring as little attention to herself as possible, but that would still have some effect in her time. She would need someone trustworthy and smart to be able to help her find her way back to her time, but was Dumbledore really the best choice? She couldn't deny that Dumbledore was a brilliant man, but to be realistic he also was a manipulative one, and would be more than willing to use Hermiones information, or her knowledge of the future for his own selfish benefit.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that the truth may seem a bit…preposterous. But I assure you that what am about to tell you is 100% the truth so please if you could bear with me?"

And with that Hermione told him her tale. Not too many details about the future of course, only going as far as a couple of days before she had been transported. She watched his face the entire time for any proof of emotion other than perfectly calm, and was not surprised to see that his face never so much as twitched. Once she was done, she looked at Dumbledore expectantly, hoping he would give her the next steps for her hopefully temporary future here.

"Well Miss Granger, since you said you were a 7th year, I think it would be appropriate for you to come to Hogwarts as a student. We will have a sorting ceremony tonight and sort you into a house. Now, do you have any ideas for a back story as to why you are here?"

She thought for a minute. She could say she was a transfer from Beaubaxtons, but her French, while passable, could never be believed to be spoken for at least 6 years of her life. She could possibly say she was a relative of one of the teachers, but whom? She trusted McGonnagall, but feared that she was possibly a bit too close to Dumbledore. There was always Professor Flitwick. Hermione had started an apprenticeship with him over the summer and found his company to be rather enjoyable, and in this time line, she could even pass as his sister, but again that would mean changing her last name, so she could say she was his cousin or niece.

"I am Hermione Granger, orphaned cousin of Filius Flitwick, I was homeschooled up until this point, but my parents were killed by Voldemort and I was forced to live with my closet relatives, and attend school. Do you believe that to be a plausible story?" Hermione asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before responding "I think that is a well thought out story and will suffice. Now, Miss Granger I want to make sure that you are aware that there is slim to no chance of you ever returning to your time. With that being said, I would advise you to make a plan to make a life here. If you would be so kind as to excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. But, I really do wish you the best of luck Miss. Granger." And with that Dumbledore left her alone in her hospital bed.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Hermione stood outside of the great hall, fidgeting. Madam Pomfrey had given her some clothes to wear into the sorting ceremony until she was sorted and could get her robes. The clothes were a bit too big, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Miss Granger? They're ready for you." McGonnagall said, opening the doors.

Hermione walked behind Minerva, listening to Dumbledores speech.

"And without further ado, I present a new exchange student, and Professor Flitwicks cousin Hermione Granger."

The great hall erupted with whispers as Hermione stepped up to the stool at the front of the hall and took a seat as they placed the sorting hat on her head.

' _Ahhh I remember you Miss Granger, a very valiant Gryffindor, but as I've said before very ambitious….you're knowledge capacity revels with that of Rowena Ravenclaw, and although you value learning, you have undying loyality…..'_

Hermione sat there listening to the hat ramble, confident in knowing her house already until,

"SLYTHERIN!" and with that Cheers erupted at the table at the end of the hall while 3 others booed. And Hermione had, unknowingly, caught the attention of three Slytherin males.

A/N: Hey Brother! (I was watching SuperCarlinBrothers before I wrote this so they're ingrained in my brain!) I wanted to mention that there is a poll on my profile on here so you guys can vote for who ever you think Hermione should be with. So please vote, and PLEASE REVIEW! And I will see you in another life brother!


	3. Sorted

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're happy to see me because I'm always happy to see you guys! I love you all and thank you all so much for reading and supporting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

LPOV

She looked so different.

When he and Severus had found her she had been covered in cuts and bruises and was bleeding everywhere…

But this girl that walked into the hall…she was gorgeous. She had the curliest hair he had ever seen, and on anyone else he would say it was terrible. But the hair, coupled with her heart shaped face and beautiful full lips and her pert button nose…well, she was beautiful.

And her body wasn't bad either. She was small, very short. But she had very womanly curves and longish legs for her size.

He watched as she went up to the stool, trying, and failing not to look nervous. She sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. After a few moments the hat called out..

"SLYTHERIN!" and he smirked, happy to know that this beautiful woman was going to be easier to reach.

He watched as she slowly got off of the stool in a daze and walked over to the Slytherin table. She quickly scanned the table for an empty seat, before settling on the one beside him.

He absentmindedly listened as Dumbledore said a small speech, instead choosing to cast sly glances at Hermione Granger.

When the speech was over and the food appeared Lucius turned to the new girl.

"Hello, I'm Lucius Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. He watched as she tensed slightly before carefully taking his hand.

He pulled her hand to his mouth and ghosted a kiss, enjoying the blush that spread across her face and slightly down her neck.

"H-Hermione Gra-Granger." She stuttered out, avoiding his eyes.

He smirked as he let go of her hand, and watched as her blush slowly creped away.

"What brought you to Hogwarts? Me and my friend here," He motioned to Severus with his fork, who had his head buried in a book. "were the ones to find you, are you quite sure you are alright?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Although, I wont lie, It was quite a healing process." Hermione chuckled, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"Would it be to terribly rude to as what happened to you?"

"No, not at all. I was suppose to apparate to the gates and then walk up to the castle, but I accidentally splinched my self so…" Hermione left off, looking away.

"Don't feel to terrible, everyone makes mistakes. Except for me of course, I'm perfect." He said, pretending to straighten his tie.

Hermione snorted, making Lucius let out a small laugh. She covered her mouth and looked away shyly.

"Sorry, I have a terrible laugh. It really is embarrassing."

"Honestly, I thought it was rather… endearing."

Hermione looked around the table, quickly zoning in on Severuses book.

" _'The Theory of Complicated Potions"?_ That looks rather good. May I ask what its about?"

"Obliviously the theory of complicated potions." Severus said dryly, not bothering to look up form his book.

"Well believe it or not I gathered that much for my self. I'm simply wondering if it focuses mainly on Helpful or Harmful potions? I've recently read a theory on how there was a way to combine some of the ingredients in a helpful potion and turn it strictly harmful, but still have the appearance and air of a helpful one. It rather comes in handy if you're considering murder." Hermione replied casually, almost as though she was talking about the weather.

"Well, Severus, it seems you have a new potions rival." Lucius said, starring at Hermione in wonderment.

"It seems I do." He replied, the same look on his face.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Hermione walked down to the dungeons with the other seventh year girls. She was listening to their idle chatter as she read her book. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally ran into one of the girls.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry." Hermione stuttered, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry. Its no big deal. And don't look so scared we aren't going to bite you. I'm Thalia Tonks. But everyone just calls me Tonks. Its nice to finally meet you." The girl said, shaking Hermiones hand firmly and offering her a big smile.

"Its nice to meet you too, Tonks." Hermione felt a prick of sadness as she met, who she assumed to be Tonkes Aunt. She really had missed the auror and damn, if this woman didn't look almost like her minus the pink hair of course.

"Well come on! You still have to get to know everyone!" Tonks said, dragging a smiling Hermione behind her.

A/N: Tank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it soooooo much! And please review!

 **IMPORTANT: Do not forget to cast your vote on who you want Hermione to end up with! Your votes all matter!**


	4. Lucius?

A/N: Hello internet! As always I want to thank you all for reading and to ask you all to pretty please review!

Disclaimer: I no own!

SPOV

Severus Snape was not a social person. Everyone, even the giant squid, knew that. So Severus wondered why he had the sudden urge to hang around the new girl. Yes she was pretty, but a lot of girls in this school were pretty, and that had never mattered much to him before.

The only reason he could think of was that maybe, subconsciously, he was trying to rival Lucius. And that was a plausible explanation, seeing as Lucius was always better than Severus, at least in their eyes. But what was it really?

"Come on Severus, we're going to be late for dinner." A voice pulled him out of his musing, and he turned to the grinning face of one Regulus Black.

"And you care if I'm late for dinner why?" Severus replied, standing up from a chair in the common room.

"I don't know. Can't somebody show you some kindness with you getting a stick up your ass?"

"Apparently not." He replied dryly, as they walked out of the portrait hole.

They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, before they heard a loud scream.

They both ran towards the source, surprised at what they saw.

There, stood an angry looking Hermione, the top three buttons of her white blouse undone, and her lips slightly bruised ,with her wand pointed at a crying figure on the floor.

"Sirius Black, I swear to Merlin and all things magic, if you EVER come near me again I will be sure to finish what I've started! Dou you understand!" Hermione yelled, stepping closer to Sirius with each word.

"I'm sorry, honest! It was a misunderstanding! It will never happen again!" Sirius Whimpered, looking pleadingly into Hermione's eyes.

"See that it doesn't!" and with that she whirled around to make her exit, only to be stopped by two figures.

"Oh, Severus! Its nice to see you again, who's your friend?" Hermione said, trying to take attention away from herself.

"This is Regulus…" Snape said "and what's going on here?"

"Its nothing really, just a fellow student came on a little to strong. Now if you will excuse me, I really must go and get ready for supper, as you can tell I look less than presentable." Hermione said, trying to push past the two.

"Oh no you don't! tell us what happened so that we can help you!" Regulus said, trying to help the small girl before them. Hermione huffed.

"As you can see I am more than capable of taking care of my self! Now, if you will excuse me!" Hermione finally got past the boys and headed towards the slytherin common room.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

As the boys settled into dinner, Lucius came and sat in front of them, his face a perfect mask.

" Say Severus, have you seen that Granger girl? She's missed dinner almost every day this week." Lucius said, eyeing him respectfully.

"Yes, Regulus and I ran into her on the way here. She said she was going to her rooms to make herself presentable for dinner." Severus replied, weighing his words carefully.

"Well, that's good news." Lucius said, putting his attention on his food.

"Hello," Hermione's voice rang, as she sat next to Lucius. She pulled some food onto her plate and looked up to smile at the small group before turning her attention back to her dinner.

"Hermione, I have a question to ask you." Lucius said, wiping his mouth with his napkin, before looking down at the beautiful girl.

"Ask away!" Hermione chipperly replied, facing Lucius.

"Well, as you know the Halloween dance is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date." her said, giving her an award winning smile.

Hermiones face immediately fell. Of course she like Lucius okay, as a friend mind you, but would accepting his offer make him think they were something more? And most importantly, how much would this affect the time line? She knew without a doubt, that her presence alone would change the time line in some way. But still, that doesn't give her a free pass to meddle with the past as much as she could. Although at this point she would be okay with one Sirius Black dying a little early.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but I can't accept your generous offer. it would be terribly unkind when I know of a girl who is dying for you to ask her." Hermione said, using the gossip she had heard since her arrival to her advantage.

"But certainly that doesn't affect us my dear? What does this one female have to do with your affairs?"

"It would just be unkind Lucius, and I hate to be unkind. But thank you, I do feel terribly flattered at your invitation." She said, before kissing his cheek and headed towards the library.

And at that show of affection, Severus Snape felt more jealous than he ever had in his entire life.

A/N: Thank youyall for reading and ppppplllllleeeeaaaassssseeee REVIEW! Love to all!


	5. Reggie!

A/N: Hey guys! so, i'm writing this at school so there is a good chance I am going to get caught and yelled at by : But no one likes her, so it's okay! And as always thank you all so much for reading and supporting you guys always make me so happy!

LPOV

Lucius was beyond angry. It was very rare that Lucius would show any interest in a girl, much less a girl he barely knew, and the fact that he did, that he even considered this girl to be worthy of his time, was a big deal. So he was furious when the one girl that had snared his affections denied him.

But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted. And he wanted Hermione.

HPOV

Hermione walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room, not really wanting to go anywhere near a certain platinum blonde slytherin. He hadn't been acting cold to her, on the contrary, he was being more friendly than ever. constantly searching her out, and inviting her to hang out with him more.

And although Lucius did try to push his presence into her life, she found herself spending more and more time with a certain black haired slytherin.

Yes, to the shock of her, and many others, Hermione was constantly in the company of one Regulus Black.

Now, of course, Hermione had known he wasn't evil, even if he did become a death eater. Eventually, he chose the side of the light, and Hermione was thankful for that. Especially after getting to know him.

At first Hermione was scared that he was going to be like his Dick of a brother, a pompous, idiot, whose ego was too big for his own well being. but she couldn't have been more wrong. Regulus was so very sweet, one of the most kind and caring people she had ever met. he was funny and fun-natured, and so care free! he evened out all of Hermione's stress and made her feel so happy.

And with the good, came the bad. Regulus was apparently friendly with one specific Slytherin: Severus Snape. And it wasn't that Hermione didn't like Severus, she just got a vibe from him, that he didn't really like her. She tried to be friendly, but every time she got close to him treating her civilly he pushes her away. not to mention the Lucius problem…..

"Hey Hermione!" A voice yelled, as they ran up behind her a pulled her into a huge bear hug. Hermione chuckled softly.

"Hello Regulus, how was your day?" He let her go and they started to walk, but his arm stayed wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's been okay. I got in a fight with this stupid Ravenclaw. He said some things I didn't like and..well he got in a couple of good hexes, but I won overall!" He said, a look of pride on his face.

"Regulus! You can't just go getting into fights! It's dangerous and i don't want you getting hurt." Hermione said, staring at him sternly.

"Relax! Nothing can hurt me! I'm the great Regulus Black remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they headed towards the dungeons.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

SPOV

Severus watched angrily as Hermione and Regulus walked into the common room, laughing and hanging all over eachother. Now, Severus wasn't usually one to get angry easily (excluding the Gryffindors of course.) but seeing one of the only girls he had ever had feelings for stick to another man like glue, well, that was a pretty good reason to be mad.

Not only that, but Regulus was almost forcing him to be around him and Hermione. Which meant he had to watch as Reg hung all over and desperately tried to earn the affections of the beautiful Slytherin. and it wasn't that he didn't want to be around her. The opposite really, but he didn't want to open up to anyone. the last time he did…...well, Lily was still mad.

And the fact that he already had feelings for her, feelings that he barely understood, just made the risk that she might not like the real him all that more terrifying.

Severus sighed. life was difficult.

"Severus, won't you join us?" a beautiful musical voice called out across the room. Severus looked up to see none other than the cause of his confusion smiling brightly at him. _Was it normal for a smile to make you feel so happy?_

"I'm afraid i have a prior engagement." Severus replied dryly as got up and started toward the portrait.

"Well, maybe later then?" She asked, an almost hopeful look on her face.

Severus stopped, surprised by her persistence. "Perhaps." He replied, as he made his exit, and headed towards the green houses.

RPOV

"Regulus, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked, noticing the faraway look in his eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, you were saying something about…...potions?" He said, hoping his guess was right.

"What's on your mind Reg? You're usually really involved in our conversation." She reached out and felt his forehead. "You feel fine." Hermione observed, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Mione!" He said, flashing her a winning smile. "Just a little tired is all."

"Well. why don't you go lay down, and i'll come wake you up before dinner?"

"No its f-"

"Regulus Black, it may have sounded like a question but it want one. Now go take a nap! i'll come and wake you up soon!" Hermione said, gently pushing him toward the boys dorms.

"Yes mother." He rolled his eyes as he made his way toward his room. he got in his bed and closed his eyes, Hermione's smiling face flashing in his mind's eye as he fell into a nice sleep.

HPOV

Hermione, satisfied that her friend was resting, decided to do some extra work on her herbology project, and started out toward the green house.

Once she got there, she was surprised to find none other than Severus Snape, who was also working on his project.

"So, do you have many engagements with plants, or are Red Fire Roses just special?" she teased. He spun around to find Hermione standing at the entrance to the greenhouse, a small smile on her face.

"Did you need something Flitwick? or did you just come to annoy me?" severus asked, turning back to his plants.

"Well, I had come to work on my Herbology project. You don't mind if i work in here while you do do you?"

"Its a free country. It's not as if i can control where you can and can't go."

Hermione nodded as she walked towards her plant, a ice dripping fern, and began working.

as she worked, she couldn't help stealing glances at Severus. his face was a mask of stern concentration, and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly. She watched as he gently cleaned the petal of his flowers. After a couple of hours it was time to head to dinner.

"Severus, would you like to join Regulus and I for dinner?" Hermione asked, looking at him hopefully. Severus seemed to contemplate her suggestion for a while, before reluctantly nodded.

"Great! I'll just go and wake up Reg. We'll see you soon." she waved as she walked out of the greenhouse.

Severus groaned. What had he just gotten himself in to?

?POV

That little bitch was going to pay! She was nothing but a whore, and they would show them. They would show everyone. The plan was already in motion, they all shared an evil smile as they set up their trap. She would learn…

A/N: Hello interweb! Thank you all so much for reading! you are all so great! love to all!


	6. Lucius

HPOV

Hermione ran down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room. She couldn't wait to tell Regulus that she had made nice with his friends, she knew it upset him when all the people he cared about didn't get along.

She ran up the boys stairs and into Reguluses room, before jumping on top of the sleeping figure.

" Wake up! Its time for dinner and I have a surprise!" Hermione said, while jumping on his bed.

"Five more minutes mum." Came a muffled reply, but Hermione wasn't having any of it, and promptly ripped the covers from his body.

"Hey!" he shouted as he sat up, his hair in his eyes. " Give that back!"

"Nope! Its time for dinner!" she folded his blanket and put it on the end of his bed. " Now, come along!" She headed out the door, expecting him to follow, but he didn't.

"At least let me get some cloths on woman." He said, standing up. And that's when she noticed that Reg was only in his boxers. And she also noticed he had a very _very_ nice body.

"Like what you see?" Regulus teased her, pulling up his pants. Hermione blushed and quickly left the room, making Regulus let out a soft laugh.

A few minutes later Regulus came down the boys stairs and found Hermione sitting with a book in her hands.

" Lets go." he said, watching while Hermione nodded and put her book away.

"Now, what was that surprise you were telling me about?"

"Oh, well, I talked to Severus and he agreed to eat dinner with us, isn't that great? I know you love it when we all get along." She responded, a hopeful look on her face.

"That's great Hermione, thank you for really trying with Severus. I know he seems like a git but deep deep deeep deeeeeeeep down, he's still a git." Hermione laughed as they walked to the great hall. When they passed an old potions room, Hermione felt something was wrong.

"Regulus, you go on a head, I'll catch up in a bit."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in a few." Regulus looked skeptical, but walked off.

Hermione stood still, her wand in hand, waiting for an attack. She heard foot steps approaching a pointed her wand at none other than Malfoy.

"Malfoy! You scarred me half to death!" said Hermione, lowering her wand.

"I'm terribly sorry to have frightened you Miss Flitwick." he replied. He walked closer, and Hermione steeped back and was promptly backed into the wall. Lucius leaded in close and whispered "Is there any thing I can do to make it up to you?" Hermione blushed and shook her head. " Pity, I was quite looking forward to apologizing." With that he walked away, leaving behind a flustered Hermione. As she walked away from the wall, she felt a hand go over her mouth a wand to her throat.

"Scream and you die." Said one voice.

"Get her inside!" Said another. And she was being dragged into the old Potions room. " _Sifoldus"_ and Hermione couldn't see anymore.

they sat her in a chair and tied her up, she listened as they talked. "First, I say we tear off her cloths." said one voice.

"No, I wanted to put different potions in her and see what happens" said another

"Lets cover her in sticky syrup, girls hate being sticky…right?" said a high squeaky voice.

"Shut up! That your dumbest idea yet!" said the first.

But little did they know that the blinding charm was only temporary, and soon Hermione could see just who her captors were.

"Sirius! Honestly, what is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted, shocked by the faces she saw.

"How can you see us?" Sirius demanded, before turning on peter. "Why didn't you do the charm right?"

"I honestly thought I did? How was I suppose to know it was faulty?" said the sniveling boy.

"He might have done it right and it have been temporary?" James supplied, trying to be the mediator. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius Help!" Hermione screamed, hoping these idiots forgot to put up a silencing charm.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he said trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Peter! You forgot a silencing charm?" Sirius glared at the small boy. "This isn't over." He hissed at Hermione as he and his friends ran out of the door on the other side of the room.

Lucius cast a quick spell, and the door popped open. He looked at the scene around him, a quickly ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Just untie me." He mad quick work of the ropes and held her at arms length, trying to see any injuries.

"What happened?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Sirius and his friends. T-they held a wand to my throat and siad I-if I wasn't quiet they would k-kill me" She took a deep breath and continued "They took me in here and tried to cast a spell to blind me, then the tied me up and talked about what they were they were going to d-do to me. Oh, Lucius thank god you came." She finished, hugging him tight. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her hair. And he silently swore that those Gryffindors were going to pay.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! And remember, reviews make authors happy! :D


	7. A choice

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long, I've been lazy! And I know this is a little late but Merry Christmas and early New Year! I send you all my love!

Spov

Severus was staring to get annoyed. Dinner had started a little over thirty minutes ago and still no Hermione. Regulus had come in earlier and said she had wanted a few moments alone but she still wasn't anywhere in sight. It was bad enough that she had gotten his hopes up, but to just treat him like shit…

Severus stood up and started walking towards his room.

"Where you going Sev? Hermione will be here in a little while…" said Regulus.

" I appear to have lost my appetite. Send my regards." and he left for the common room. As he entered the common room, he was imminently filled with a hot rage.

There on the couch was Lucius Malfoy with the one and only Hermione Granger a sleep in his lap.

"What the fuck Lucius?" Severus hissed.

"Shhhh! I just calmed her down. And I need to talk to you….and Regulus too." he replied, stroking Hermione's hair.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to ignore Lucius hands.

Just then Regulus came in the common room, and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the sleeping girl.

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Regulus asked, putting his wand in his face.

Just then Hermione startled awake and took in her surroundings before quickly clutching to Lucius arm.

"Did you tell them?" She muttered.

"Tell us what?" Regulus asked, trying to approach his friend, but stopped when she scooted closer to the blonde.

Severus was starring at her intently, trying to understand what was wrong, when he noticed a large bruise on her neck. "Who did it?" he ground out, pointing to the bruise.

"Those four idiots in Gryffindor. Potter, black, Pettigrew and Lupin"

"No…..Remus wasn't there" She muttered in his chest, and he pulled her closer.

"You sure honey?" Regulus said, sitting by her on the other end of the sofa. She just nodded.

"Can one of you please walk me to my room?" She asked.

All the boys looked at each other sadly knowing they couldn't walk up the girls stairs.

"How about this Hermione? I have my own private suite in the castle, I'll transfigure a bed and you can sleep there is that okay?" She nodded and Lucius picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

When he came back he looked sternly at the other men.

"Lets start planning."

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

When the Sirius woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find that he couldn't move.

"Haha Prongs very funny, now take the spell off!" Sirius said to his friend, but when he turned his head slightly, he found he was struggling just as much as he was.

"I didn't do it! Wormtail?"

"I can't move either!" the boy said, his voice laced with fright.

"Mooney?" Sirius yelled.

"He left earlier this morning, pity really. He won't get to see you three get your asses kicked." All three boys turned around to see a smirking Lucius Malfoy. And beside him Regulus and Severus.

"Regulus what the fuck? I'm you're brother!" said Sirius, as he tried to fight his bonds.

"You stopped being my brother the moment you hurt Hermione." Regulus growled.

"So that little whore is more important than your own brother? She must be a damn good shag." before Sirius even knew what happened, Regulus' fist was connecting with his face.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

As Hermione joined the three boys at breakfast she couldn't help but notice they looked incredibly smug.

"Why do you all look like the cat that caught the canary?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No reason. Are you feeling any better?" Severus answered.

"Much. I was just a little shaken up. Usually I can handle situations, but the fact that it was out of my control…it just bothered me a lot more." She said, fixing a plate of toast.

"Well, we're happy you're okay. Would you like me to walk you to class?" Regulus asked, hopeful.

"That's very nice of you Regulus, but isn't that out of you're way. I don't want to impose.." Hermione answered.

Just as he was about to respond, Remus Lupin walked up to the table.

"Hey Hermione, here's that book you wanted. But I have to tell you I found it very disappointing." Remus said, handing her the large book.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but thank you Remus." He nodded and left and Hermione started to flip idly through the tome, while the three boys glared at the sandy haired man.

"You two need to meet me at the black lake before lunch. I have a proposition to make." Severus said, looking straight at Hermione. The other boys nodded and finished their food.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Now, what is this about Severus?" said Lucius as he joined the other two Slytherins.

"Hermione."

"What about her?" He glared at him suspiciously.

"Look, we all have feelings for Hermione. And as strange as it sounds I think the best choice we have is to….share her." He saw them about to object, but he held up his hand to stop them. "Now, that doesn't mean we have to be with each other, unless you want to, but with all three of us trying to get her it would be harder for her to say no. Plus I feel like she feels the same way we do, she just doesn't know how to sort out her feelings. This would make it easier for her and for us. What do you say?"

"Malfoys don't share."

"I'm in. it's a good idea." Answered Regulus, smiling.

"Is that still your answer Lucius. If you don't join us then you lose her, its up to you."

Lucius stood there for a moment, eyes down cast, before sighing.

"Okay. I'm in. its not like this hasn't been done before."

With that all boys nodded and headed toward the castle to find their Hermione.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review telling me what you think! Will one of the betray the group? Will Hermione even agreee? Thanks you for reading!


	8. A Ball?

A/N: Hi again! I really hope you all like this chapter and thank you soooo much for the positives reviews last chapter! You guys make me super happy!

HPov

Hermione sat in the library, reading the new book Remus had given her. She was sad to admit that so far he was right, it was disappointing.

"You know, reading on such a beautiful day is such a waste." Hermione turned to see the slytherin triplets staring down at her.

"…..its raining outside." Hermione responded, looking at the boys worriedly.

"Ah but my dear Hermione, you're here, therefore, it is a beautiful day." Regulus said, grinning.

"…Okay, thanks…I… guess." Hermione said, scrunching her forehead, before going back to her book.

"Hermione," Lucius began, him and his comrades sitting down at the table to join her. "We wanted to ask you a very important question."

"You see, we were just outside talking and we came to a conclusion," Severus continued, slowly taking the book from Hermione's hands, ignoring her glare.

"We think you should go to the Halloween ball with us, all of us." Regulus finished, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"You-you can't be serious! That's-That's." She didn't know what it was. Hermione liked all three boys; at least she thought she did. Hermione had never really had a crush before. Sure she had gone out with Viktor for the dance, but while he seemed fascinated by the young brunette, she had never felt the same. And her experience of a crush on Ron had not been a good one, not to mention, it wasn't healthy, liking someone who only hurts you.

And her agreeing to go to the dance could do some reversible damage to the time line. Lucius was supposed to marry Narcissa, and Severus was supposed to be in love with Lily. And Regulus…she couldn't think about that.

And going with three people? That's wrong! It might feel right, but they would be judged and ridiculed, even for one date. They would call her cheap and easy…

But she didn't want to hurt the boys. They were all so sweet and she cared for each of them. What was she suppose to do?

"You're suppose to say yes." Regulus said, looking at her thoughtfully. It appeared she had said that last sentence out loud.

"I-I don't want to hurt you three," Hermione started.

"Then don't." Severus said, his eyes pleading.

"I-I ..isn't it wrong? To go with three people? And plus Lucius, I told you there was someone else who wanted you to ask them."

"But I only want you." Lucius responded. "And tetrads are completely normal, not common, but not unheard of."

"I-" they had taken away all of her reasons to say no. and she couldn't tell them about her being from the future. "I would love to go with you three." Hermione said, watching as they all beamed.

"Okay, it's a date then." Lucius said, kissing her hand.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Hermione, we still need to go buy you a costume! The ball is in less than a week." Tonks whined.

"Look, I don't have that much money; I need to save it for more important things. Plus, I wouldn't even know where to get a costume. I'll just put something together."

"NO! We are going shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow, and you are getting something. You can get more money later. PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!" Tonks begged, tackling the smaller girl.

"Alright, Alright! We'll go get costumes tomorrow."

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"I look like a hooker!" Hermione complained. She was wearing short black leather shorts with a red corset and thigh high boots. "Plus, it cost too much."

"You do not look like a hooker, you look h-o-t HOT!" Tonks said, coming out of the dressing room in a short skirted mermaid outfit. "As do I!" she said, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Do they have anything less revealing?"

"Come on Hermione; Live a little! What about this one?" she pulled a long green medieval style dress with silver trimming.

"Its beautiful…but I can't afford it." Hermione said, putting the dress back on the rack.

"At least try it on, I want to see it on you." Hermione sighed, but consented.

"You look gorgeous! And look, it comes with one of those little old cap beaded looking things!" she placed in on Hermione's head and squealed. "You look perfect! You have to get it!"

"Thalia I can't! I don't have the money." She started to walk back into the dressing room before a silky voice stopped her.

"I can fix that." Lucius said, walking through the front door of the small shop.

"Lucius, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I'll find something. But thank you for the offer."

"But my dear, you look so lovely, and I must make sure my date is pleased."

"That's very kind of you but you really-"

"Please , put this lovely dress on the Malfoy tab. Hermione, would you like to join me for lunch?"

Hermione looked at Tonks guiltily, before she was motioned off. She grinned and went to change so that she could accompany her date.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

It was the night of the dance and Hermione was more nervous than she had ever been before. She and the other slytherin girls had spent a long time doing each other's makeup and hair and it was almost time to go and meet their dates.

"I'm scared. What if-" Hermione was interrupted by Andromeda, who gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Hermione you look beautiful, you'll give every boy at the ball a boner." She joked, causing Hermione to blush and the rest of the girls to giggle.

"Come on girls, we shouldn't keep our dates waiting!" Tonks said walking down the stairs, the other girls following.

As the parade of girls were each picked up and praised by their dates, Hermione waited at the back of the line patiently. Soon there were only three men out in the common room, looking just as anxious as she was. She walked out was surprised to see they were speechless.

"H-Hermione," Lucius said.

"You," Severus stared

"Look," Regulus breathed.

"Beautiful." The finished together

"We got you these." Severus said, handing Hermione a bouquet of white roses. She gasped.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to do that." She took them in her hands and smelled them. "Thank you all so much. I'll go put them in a vase real quick and be right back." She walked away and quickly reappeared.

"Are you ready?" Regulus asked,. She smiled, and took his extended arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled and the four of them left the room.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! And be safe this holiday!


	9. Lily Really?

A/N: I am soooooo sorry! i have literally had no time to update! I've had play practice until seven all month! Please forgive!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

HPOV

Hermione walked into the great hall, her wizards on either side of her. Her eyes widened as she took in the view of the newly decorated was purple and black tapestries replacing the ancient ones and the sky reflected the beauty of the stars, creating just the right amount of light.

"Wow," She breathed."It's beautiful."

'Not as beautiful as you.' the three wizards thought at the same time.

"Shall we dance?" Severus asked her, bowing. Hermione giggled.

"I'd love too!"

Severus took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He twirled her around as the two other wizards went to find a table.

"Thats amazing Severus! I didn't know you could dance so well!" Hermione observed, as he moved expertly around her. Severus smiled, and chuckled softly.

"My mom taught me when I was little. She said ' If you learn one thing, learn how to dance. A woman hates a man who steps on her toes.'" Hermione laughed, picturing a six year old Severus dancing with his mother.

"I never learned to dance. I was too interested in books and learning to want to take lessons and my mom never thought to teach me."

"Well, I'm kind of happy about that." Severus said as he dipped her.

"And why would that be?"

"Because now I get to teach you." He replied, looking straight into her eyes, making a dark red blush appear on her cheeks.

"I'd like that." They both smiled.

Meanwhile, at a table in the corner sat two longing slytherins, waiting for their chance to dance with the brown haired beauty.

"Do you ever thing Severus is going to let us have a dance?" Regulus all but whined.

"I'm sure once Hermione and Severus finish their dance we will be able to spend some time with her, but until then we should be patient gentlemen." At this he gave Regulus a pointed look, before returning his eyes to the dance floor. Only to see Lily Evans and her band of idiots making their way toward the spinning couple.

"Shit." Lucius mumbled.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Well lookie here boys, the famous Slytherin slut. It probably sucks knowing you're everyone's sloppy sec-" Severus interrupted Lily's rant, and came to stand in front of Hermione.

"Shut the hell up Evans. Just go the fuck away."

"Oh! it's Evans now is it? I clearly remember it being Lily all summer, when you were practically begging me to forgive you? Or have you moved on? You know Severus it's really nasty to play with something all the other kids have had their hands on."

"I said **shut the hell up**!" Severus yelled, but he was ignored.

"Did you know," Lily started, facing Hermione. "that Severus is in love with me, has been for years really. He was very distraught when I told him our friendship was through. I'd even bet anything he cried like the puny man he is. But do you know what that means for you? No? Well, It means that no matter what he tells you, no matter how happy you think he is, you will always be his second choice. And you will forever remain in my shadow." Lily finished, smirking, At this point, the three marauders were having to restrain the slytherin.

Hermione stiffened at Lily's words. She was right, of course, that's how things were suppose to be. Severus was suppose to be in love with Lily for his entire life, so much so that he worked until his last breath to take care of her, and then her son. And, to Hermione's surprise, this knowledge broke her heart. She inhaled sharply at the stab in her chest, and held back the tears, as she stared as the redhead before her.

She tried to think of what to say, something to shoot Lily down, or to atleast make herself feel better. She looked at Severus, who was still fighting to get lose from the idiots three, and lost her calm. She did the only dignified thing she could do in this pulled her shoulders back, held her head up tall, and walked away. And she almost swore she heard Severus scream her name, but she couldn't be sure.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

After Hermione exited the great hall, she ran. She ran, she didn't even know where to, until she reached the lake. Hermione looked around, surprised where her feet had taken her, before she finally let the tears stream freely down her face. She sank down to the ground, a tree supporting her back.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned around to see a concerned looking Regulus. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a-alright. Thank you Regulus." Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Regulus sat down beside her, and took her face in his hands. "It's alright." Hermione buried her head in his shoulder as he hugged her to him. After a few more minutes Hermione sat up and stared into Regulus's eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled.

"Just do me a favor; try not to cry. It makes me worry." Regulus joked, making Hermione chuckle.

"I'll try not to." She joked back.

"Well, we should probably get back to the dorms, it's getting late." Hermione nodded and they made their way back to the castle.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Hermione!" Severus all but yelled, as she entered the common room with Regulus. Severus ran up to Hermione, an apologetic look on his face.

"Hermione I-"

"Severus, please, just-"

"Please, just give me ten minutes. That's all I ask." Hermione thought about it, before nodding reluctantly. He grabbed her hand a led her out of the dungeons into a small alcove.

"Hermione, look, what Lily said...I did love her. She was my only friend when i was little, and I became attached. and I can't change that." Severus looked at her sadly. Hermione had tears staining her cheeks, and that broke his heart.

"So you just wanted to tell me what I've already been told. I'll never be good enough." Hermione started to walk away before he grabbed her by the elbow.

"I said I _did_ love her, but not anymore. Hermione, I'm falling in love with _you._ " with that, Severus pulled Hermione flush against his chest and molded his lips with hers.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Love to all! 3333


	10. Tonks

Hermione POV

Hermione could not explain how happy she was. The feeling of his lips on hers was the best thing she had ever felt. She wondered if it would always be like this, If kissing Severus would forever feel this good.

She felt Severus's tongue sweep across her bottom lip, and she gasped in surprise. He slipped inside her mouth, and Hermione could not hold back the small moan. She felt Severus preen at her reaction. He grasped her hips and pulled her even closer to him. After a few minutes she pulled back, needing to catch her breathe. Severus looked down at her, a happy smile on his face.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Sev." She said. Right after the words left her mouth

He was attacking her lips again. This time, his hands wandered a little lower and she squeaked in surprise. Right as things were starting to get a little more heated, a voice broke their trance.

"What the hell?" Hermione turned to find Lucius staring at them in surprise. The couple pulled away, and Lucius met Hermione's eyes. She could see an array of emotions in those gray orbs. He looked angry and sad, and there was another emotion, one she couldn't quite place

"I'm kissing out girlfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?" She saw Lucius visibly relax when Severus had said 'our girlfriend'. She wondered why that was. Was Lucius scared she was going to leave two for one? That was ridiculous, she couldn't live with that, breaking two peoples hearts. No to mention she liked all three of them very much. Maybe a little too much.

"Well, I've dealt with Potter and his friends, I-" Lucius started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Not Remus I hope. He has been nothing but kind to me since I've gotten here, I would hate to see him get hurt." She could have sworn she saw jealously flash in their eyes, but she must have been mistaken. If they were okay with sharing her, then surely they were alright with her having a male friend...Right?

"No, your friend is fine. I hexed those hooligans all the way to their common room, and then I stuck them to the ceiling." Lucius was wearing a proud smirk, and Hermione let out a giggle.

"That should make for an interesting morning," Hermione said, and Severus wore a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, as much as I love lingering in the corridor, It is getting late. And I believe we have all have a date for hogsmeade tomorrow." Hermione blushed, and the slytherins both smirked in delight.

They headed to the common room, only to find Regulus asleep on the couch. Hermione thought that he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and she really didn't want to wake him up. She pointed her wand at him and lifted him in the air. She carried him into his room and onto his bed. She put the covers over him kissed his forehead. She quickly left the room before he could wake up.

She walked back and told Severus and Lucius goodnight, each of them giving her a kiss on the cheek. As she went to sleep that night, she could not stop the grin from spreading on her face.

:::::::::::::::::::::

That morning, as Hermione was going through her trunk to pick out her cloths, Tonks walked in.

"Okay, what the actual fuck happened with Evans last night? and how bad do I need to kick her ass?" Hermione's good mood withered away as she remembered the awful things that Lily had said last night.

"Nothing important." Tonks sent her a glare and got right in her face.

"Hermione, I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Now what did she say?" Tonks voice held no room for nonsense.

"She basically said that I was the Slytherin slut for dating three guys, and that Severus will never love me as much as he loves her." Hermione's voice was meek, something it hadn't been for years. Tonks eyes glossed over in anger and before Hermione could say anything Tonks was already out the door.

Hermione hurried after her.

"Tonks wait! She isn't worth it! Thalia Tonks get your ass back here!" She was stopped in her pursuit as Regulus wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" And she watched as Tonks left the common room.

"Tonks is going after Lily. I have to go stop her."

"No, I don't want you in the middle of that fight. You're staying right here." Hermione whipped around so fast that she nearly knocked Regulus over.

"Let's get one thing straight Regulus Black. You will NEVER tell me what to do. You can give your opinion, but you will never order me around. Am I clear?" The fact that Hermione had said this so calmly freaked Regulus even more, and he quickly nodded. Hermione ran out of his grasp, and after Tonks.

Severus POV

Severus was more excited than he had been in a while. Him and the guys were taking Hermione to Hogsmeade this morning, and they had the perfect day planned. He had just went to the kitchens and got some chocolates to give to her, when he heard yelling coming from around the coroner.

"You stupid fucking bitch! You stay the hell away from her! I don't ever want you to speak to her again! Don't even look at her!"

What he saw shocked him. Tonks had Lily Evans up against the wall by her shirt. Lily had blood dripping from her nose and Tonks looked like she had a split lip. Tonks was pulling her arm back to land another punch, when Hermione came running down the hall.

"Thalia stop!" even though Hermione was about a whole foot shorter than Tinks, she still grabbed her arm and pull her back. Tonks shook her off of her arm, and pulled it back again. That was it, Hermione could get hurt, so Severus decided to intervene.

"Tonks stop. Now. She really isn't worth it." He looked sternly at her, but knew it was doing little good.

"But this bitch needs to learn her place-"

"Go back to the common room now. I'm not asking."

She reluctantly let Lily go, but watched with joy as she crumpled to the ground. She glared at her one last time before finally walking away. Hermione was tempted to follow her, but thought that Severus needed her more.

"Are you alright?" Severus started to ask her, but before she could answer, Regulus came up behind them.

"Hermione are you alright? I'm sorry about earlier, but please never run from me again, you scared me." He pulled her into a tight hug and Hermione snuggled into his chest. Of Course a moment so perfect had to be interrupted.

"Oh Severus, I knew you still cared about you for saving me from those evil women." Lily attempted to attach herself to Severus's arm, but he quickly pushed her off. "Severus?"

"Lily, don't get this wrong. I hardly give two shits about you. The only reason you aren't beaten to a pulp is because I didn't want Tonks getting in trouble, and I didn't want Hermione to get hurt. Now, I suggest you leave. And never speak to any of us again." He walked towards Hermione and kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go check on Tonks." She nodded, and they left Lily there, to sulk in her own self pity.

Sirius POV

He watched as Snivellus, Hermione, and his 'brother' left Lily there. This was his chance. He walked to to Lily and put his hand on her shoulder and tried to appear sympathetic

"You okay Lil's?" He asked.

"I want him to suffer Sirius. I want the rest of his life to be sad and pathetic, and she's getting in the way of that?"

"Lilly, I think we can help each other. I want Hermione, even if I have to make her mine by force. And you want her out of the picture. Do you see where this is going?" They both smiled evilly, and Sirius felt a huge wave of happiness wash through him. She was going to be his. Soon.

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for making y'all wait for so long! I have been busy, busy, busy! I hope you guys liked this chapter, What did you think? All reviews are cherished! Love to all!


	11. Finally a date?

Hermione POV

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked. He extended his hand out toward her, and Hermione took hold of it.

"All set." Lucius smiled and they started off towards the carriages.

"Hermione," Lucius started, his voice sounded tentative. " You know we all care about you, very much so. I know that you don't want us telling you what to do, but we worry. We are in no way trying to control you, we just want to make sure you're safe. You know that don't you?"

"Lucius, I appreciate all of you caring about me so much, but I can make my own decisions. I really don't like being told what to do Lucius. I will always value all of your opinions, but my choices are mine."

Lucius looked a little ashamed. " Of Course they are Hermione, I'm sorry. We all are." Hermione nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they made it to the carriage, Lucius opened the door and Hermione took a seat beside Regulus.

"What do you want to do first Hermione?" He asked her. She thought about it for a minute, before coming up with the perfect place.

"Why not go to the Hog's Head? I hear it's great." At her words all three looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, I don't know who told you this, but I believe you were misinformed dear. The Hog's Head is a dump and we'd much rather take you somewhere nicer," Severus said, and the other boys nodded.

"Well, it just sounded fun. But wherever you lot want to go I guess, you must know the area much better than me." She tried to make her voice sound a little sad, and was happy to see it had worked.

"No, if you really had your heart set on it we can go," Said Regulus, and Hermione nodded happily.

When they entered Hogsmeade, Hermione quickly walked with the boys to the restaurant.

"Why don't you go and find us a table, and we'll order. What do you want?" Lucius said.

"Alright, and surprise me." Hermione went to find a table and was shocked to see three-fourths of the marauders sitting in the corner booth.

Now, Hermione wasn't one to back down from danger, but she would avoid it if it wasn't necessary. And right now, being around those dumb asses certaintly wasn't necessary. She made her way back up to the front again and tugged on Severus's sleeve.

"What is it honey?" He asked, turning to look into her eyes.

"Can we please go somewhere else I-"

"You know Snillivelus, you really should have your bitch on a leash, especially out in public. You never know when she's going to go around humping someone's leg." James Potter said, earning high from his friends. Hermione was really getting tired of this. Why couldn't her and the boys have one good date?

"You will not talk to her like that again Potter! Expelliarmus!" Shouted Regulus.

"Get behind the counter!" Lucius yelled at her, as he too joined the duel.

"Fuck that!" And Hermione was throwing spells as well. She grazed James with a stupefy, and threw a Avis at Peter. She was about to launch another spell at james, when she saw that Sirius had Severus down on the ground and was crushing his windpipe. She threw a immobulus at him at watched happily as he fell. Just as she was about to turn around to finish her duel with James,

"Crucio!" Hermione fell to the floor in pain. Her back arched off of the ground, and she cried out in anguish. She tried to hold it all in, to not show any weakness, but it was too much. She watched helplessly as Regulus tackled James and started to beat him.

"Hermione? Come on honey answer me." Severus was at her side, and he was patting her cheek lightly.

"Severus?" She croaked.

"Yeah honey, come on. We need to get you to the infirmary." He picked her up bridal style and started to run back toward the castle.

"But Reg and Lucius-"

"Are fine and can handle themselves. Right now we need to worry about you." And that's all she remembered before she passed out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucius POV

"Is she going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Lucius asked. The worry in his voice almost broke her heart.

"She should be fine Mr. Malfoy. It may take a couple of days but she will be good as new in no time. Now, hush up and let me finish tending to your wounds." He obeyed and watched as she poured some strange looking potion in his cut. It burned like hell.

"That hurt," He hissed out, and Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Well, did you expect it not to?" He scoffed and let her finish.

When him and the boys were all bandaged up they sat beside Hermione's bed, eager for her to wake.

"If she had just listened to me she would be fine. This is all my fault, I should have just put her there myself."

"Lucius, the only person to blame is James Potter. And you know she would have been mad if you had made her stay behind." Regulus responded.

"We need to think of a way to stop those Gryffindors once and for all." Severus said darkly. He was staring at the unmoving figure of Hermione with dark look in his eyes.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione POV

It was so darkness. There were no marauders, not Voldemort. Just an endless abyss of quiet.

But it was all over too soon. She tentatively opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light coming from the window. She closed her eyes again, and opened them more slowly . This time she could see the outline of three figures. The fuzziness started to wear off and she could see Severus, Regulus, and Lucius sitting beside her bed.

"Water," She croaked out. All three boys looked at her and relief covered their features.

"Of course baby, I'll be right back." Regulus got up to go and get her her water, while Lucius and Severus looked her over again.

"I'm fine guys," She coughed, and Regulus came back with her water.

She gulped it down greedily, and then sat the cup down.

"Now, what happened while I was out?"

A/N: Thank you guys sooooo much for reading! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review! Love for all!


	12. LOVE

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, and I am so sorry that I took so long! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

"Now, what happened while I was out?" Hermione asked. She was laying comfortably on the hospital bed, a white blanket covering her small frame. Regulus sat next to her on the bed, gently rubbing her leg, while Severus and Lucius sat in chairs next to the cot.

"Nothing too significant honey, not a thing you should worry yourself about," Severus answered. He perched his arms on his knees, holding his head up with his fists

"What about Potter, what happened to him?" Regulus grunted, and squeezed her thigh.

"You know how it is, Potter is Dumbledore's golden boy. The only punishment he got was a week of detention." Hermione gasped in outrage.

"Honestly! He casted an unforgivable curse, and all he got was a week of detention! I swear I-" She started to pull herself up off of the bed, before being pushed back down, and interrupted, by Lucius.

"You need to relax. Madam Pomfrey clearly stated that you were to rest for the next couple of days, and that is exactly what you are going to do." Lucius said in a no nonsense voice. Hermione huffed, and leaned back in the bed.

"Now, It's about time for lunch, do you want anything to eat?" Regulus asked. He looked at her with so much worry in his eyes that she relented, and asked him to go to the great hall and bring her something to eat. He nodded enthusiastically, and nearly ran out of the infirmary.

"Are you three okay? I meant to ask earlier, but my brain is a tad fuzzy." Hermione smiled sheepishly at two of her boys and they grinned back.

"We're both fine, nothing some minor healing spells couldn't fix," Severus answered, but he looked away from her when he said it.

"Severus, what happened?" Hermione pushed, and watched in shock as Severus lifted his head to reveal terrible bruising on his neck. Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth. That must have been from where Sirius had stepped on Severus's throat. Hermione growled angrily, before quickly getting out of the bed.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" Lucius asked, he reached for her arm, but she swiftly jerked it away.

"I am going to go kill Sirius Black."

Marauder POV

"Honestly James! The Cruciatus curse, are you insane?" Remus was beyond angry. Not only had they used unforgivables, but they had used them on his friend. Now, he wasn't exceptionally close to Hermione, but he knew that she was a good person; a person that didn't deserve this.

"It was all in good fun! Besides, it's not like anyone got hurt THAT badly." James said. He was sitting on a limb of one of the giant trees beside the lake. James, Sirius, and Peter were all drinking Firewhiskey disguised as butterbeer.

"James! Do you not realize, that if Dumbledore hadn't gotten you out of trouble you would be in Azkaban right now? How-"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" a strong feminine voice rang out, and all four boys turned to see Hermione stalking toward them.

"Well look, if it isn't our favorite little mudblood, come to play have you? "James taunted, but Hermione ignored him, instead putting all her focus onto Sirius.

"Why you foul, evil, despicable human being! If I could I would kill you right now! You are-"What Black did next surprised everyone; he kissed Hermione.

At this point most people were ignoring what was happening, assuming that it as just another lovers quarrel involving the Sirius Black. But if they had been paying close enough attention, they would have noticed how, just before he kissed her, he took a swig if a strange liquid in a little bottle, and how he was now forcing it down her throat. Lucky for Hermion, a very special someone was was watching rather closely.

Sirius pulled back from Hermione, a triumphant look on his face. Hermione looked at him, her eyes glazed, and her smile fake.

"Now Hermione, I had been meaning to ask you, do you want to go out with me?" Hermione squealed, and jumped into Sirius's arms.

"Oh Sirius, I thought you'd never ask! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Regulus running towards her and Sirius.

"Oh, Regulus, isn't it great? Sirius asked me out on a date!" Hermione was still in the animagus's arms, and Regulus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hermione, you hate Sirius," Regulus said slowly. Hermione gasped in outrage

"I could never hate Sirius! I love him! And he loves me! Right honey?"

"Of Course I do babe," Sirius answered.

Regulus felt like he was watching an alligator with two heads pretend it was a hula dancing monkey, it just wasn't right.

"Hermione," Regulus thought quickly, and came up with a fabulous idea. "You know I'm Sirius's brother. I could tell you all kinds of things about him." Hermione's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Oh Sirius can I go with Regulus, oh please?" Hermione begged. Sirius, confident that Hermione would have to come back to him, nodded. Hermione squealed in delight, before quickly kissing Sirius again and jumping out of hims arms."I'll see you soon Sirius! I Love you!"

Regulus grabbed Hermione's and started to lead her down the hall.

"Where we headed?" Hermione asked, her voice overly cheerful.

"We're heading to Sirius's room," Regulus lied easily. Hermione squealed in delight, and started to skip alongside him. When they got to the infirmary,Hermione looked at im confused.

"This isn't my darlings room."

"No, it's a short cut."

As they walked in, Regulus was shocked by what he saw. Severus and Lucius were both tied and gagged and propped up on the bed. Regulus waved his wand, and both the men were released.

"What happened?" Regulus demanded. Severus huffed and stood off of the bed.

"Hermione wanted to go and confront Sirius, we tried to stop her but she sent a spell that tied us up."

"Why would she want to go after him instead of James?"

"She saw the bruises on my neck."

"Regulus," Hermione's voice cut in. "are we going to Sirius's room now?" Lucius and Severus both looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Why in the hell does she want to go to Sirius's room?" Lucius ground out.

"Because I love him, and I want to be surrounded by his things."

Severus and Lucius both glared at Regulus. They didn't know what had happened to their Hermione, but they knew Regulus had some idea.

"What happened to her?" Severus growled. He took slow, deliberate steps towards Regulus, planning to beat the shit out of him.

"I think my darling brother slipped her a love potion," Regulus whispered.

"I'm getting tired of waiting! If we don't leave soon, I'll just go find Sirius, and we can have some fun!" Hermione started to walk out of the infirmary, before Lucius hit her with a stunning charm.

"Lucius!" Severus ran to Hermione, and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Regulus sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading,I hope you liked this chapter! And please review!


	13. The Chosen

A/n: I am sooooo super sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been super busy!

When Sirius Black woke up, he instantly knew that this was not the place that he fell asleep. He was on a refined dark leather couch, and in front of him was a large mahogany desk. The walls were lined with shiny wooden shelves, all filled top to bottom with books. The room was lit with a soft glow from the torches that hung on the stone wall.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. Would you care for a drink?" The blonde haired man was sitting at the desk, with a cup of wine in his outstretched hand.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sirius pounced up, reaching in his back pocket for his wand, only to find it empty. "What have you done with my wand?"

"Your wand, , was confiscated as soon as you were brought into the manor. As for who I am, I am Abraxas Malfoy. I believe we have some business to discuss." Abraxas stood up, and walked to the other side of his desk, facing the young man in front of him."Now, as you may have already guessed, my son is Lucius Malfoy. And I have been lead to believe that you and some of your friends have committed very cruel acts towards his chosen. As that is, I am now allowed to take legal action." Abraxas stared at Sirius, sending him a sinister smile. " And, since this is a family matter involving a chosen one, I am to decide your punishment." he stopped talking and began to stare at the wall, a bored look on his face.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius yelled, getting closer to the other man.

"You'll know in the morning...if you wake up, that is." With that, Abraxas snapped his fingers and two men were dragging Sirius away.

"You can't do this! This is wrong! I haven't even done any-bloody-thing!" The thick doors slammed with a loud clank, and Abraxas let a smirk cross his face. This was going to be fun.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Shut up you idiots! She's waking up!" Severus yelled. He ran to Hermione's bedside and gently stroked her forehead. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open and all three boys let out a sigh of relief.

Just as Hermione turned to face her men, Madam Pomfrey came around the corner tsking. "I told you three that a love potion was a simple thing to solve. And Miss Granger, getting out of bed after being hit with such a deadly curse. You, of all people, should know better." She grabbed three potions bottles of of the small bedside table and placed them in Hermione's hands. "Here, drink these. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you." She walked away from the bed, closing the curtain as she went.

Hermione quickly downed her potions before turning to face the slytherins beside her. She took in their appearances and felt a tug at her heart strings. Severus was still wearing the clothes he had worn the day they went to Hogsmeade, and his already greasy looking hair looked even slicker. Lucius's normally perfectly placed locks were sticking out at all ends. He, too, was wearing the same cloths, his bearing more stains that Severus's. Regulus, by far, was the worst. She could tell that he had changed his clothes, but it was evident that he hadn't showered in a few days. His hair was ruffled, his lips were chapped. All three bored a tired look and had dark bags under their eyes. Hermione had to hold back a sob. This was her fault, she was the reason they weren't taking care of themselves. And she couldn't have that.

"When is the last time you all ate?" Hermione's voice held strongly as she gave the boys a stern look. Their hesitation was answer enough. "That's what I thought. Please go and get you something to eat." They looked at her sadly, before she pointed to the door and said "Now."

They all three placed kisses on her hairline before leaving the hospital wing.

Hermione looked around and quickly noticed the amount of light coming from the windows. She guessed that it was around noon, and was thankful that she had woken up somewhat early. She realized that there was a small pile of papers and books on her bedside table. After quickly going through it, she recognized that it was all of her missing work. She asked Madam Pomfrey for a quill and some ink, before quickly starting her assignments. Towards the end of one of her essays, Hermione heard the door open. She looked up, expecting to see her boys, only to find Remus Lupin standing there sheepishly, holding a small bouquet of flowers. He walked up to her and stuck the flowers out, giving her a shy smile.

"These are for you."

"Thank you Remus, you're too kind." She smiled and sat the flowers beside her on the bed. "Please, sit." She motioned to the chair closest to her, and Remus thankfully took the seat.

"Hermione," He started. "I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what they did to you. If I had known I promise that I would have done something."

"I know Remus." Hermione took his hands in hers and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're nothing like them. You are far too gentle."

"I hope that we can still remain friends. After this, I don't have many left."

"Of course Remus! What a silly thing to say."

"Well, I've got to go. I'm tutoring some third years. But I'll be back to see you. I promise." As he stood up, Hermione reached out and gave him a strong hug. She heard a throat clear, and looked past Remus to see Lucius standing there.

"Weren't you just leaving Lupin?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"Lucius!" Hermione chastised before looking back at Remus. "I'm sorry, he's just a little over protective right now."

"Rightfully so. And he's right, I was just leaving. I'll see you later Hermione." Remus made his way to the exit and stopped at the entrance way, sending Hermione one more smile before closing the door.

"Lucius, that was uncalled for. Remus would never dream of hurting me," Hermione said, readjusting her blankets. Lucius sighed and sat on the end of her bed.

"Hermione, there's something we need to discious. When you were unconscious, I took it upon myself to try and get Black and his friends punished. No one would see reason, they all thought he was innocent; that the evil slytherins were trying to frame him. I did some research and found that if a heinous act was committed against a person's magical chosen, then the punishment of said person fell to the highest ranking member of the family. That being said, I performed a spell that would make you my chosen. I-"

"Wait one second Lucius. What's a chosen?" Lucius fiddled with his hands, and for the first time since she had met him, he looked flushed.

"A chosen one is the person that a wizard chooses to spend the rest of his life with. It's more bonding than marriage."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly before looking a Lucius. He could tell she was trying very hard to stay calm. "So, let me get this straight. Because you wanted to get revenge on someone, you magically bonded us forever without my permission."

"Well, if you look at it that ways it's bad. But I only did it so that we could keep you safe. No one would lock those three away. Justice needed to be served, and you needed to be protected."

"Lucius, I don't like people making decisions for me. Especially people I love." Lucius's eyes widened, and a shocked look crossed his face.

"Hermione I-"

"Please leave Lucius. I need some time to think ." He looked sad, but nodded anyway. He placed a kiss to her forehead before quickly leaving the room.

Hermione was beyond angry. How dare he do something that serious without consulting her. She understood his reasoning. It was a rational idea. But he could have waited until she woke up. Its wasn't that urgent of a matter, it could have waited. She wondered if the other two had any idea what Lucius had done. Would this mean that she could only be with Lucius? That she would have to leave the other two? She couldn't do them, she loved them all equally.

"Damn it all to hell."

A/N: Thank you all soooooo much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of love and please review!


	14. Lupin

Hermione POV

 _Remus,_

 _Please meet me in the hospital wing. I need your help._

 _-Hermione._

Hermione read over the short note to Remus before handing it to the small owl by her bedside. "Take this to Remus please. He should be in the gryffindor common room by now." The owl hooted happily before flying out the window. Hermione sighed before going back to doing her make up work. She still couldn't believe that Lucius could do this to her. He knew how she felt about things, she had made her opinions more than clear to him.

She wondered if Regulus and Severus knew about Lucius's plan. She would hope, more than anything, that they wouldn't have betrayed her like that. Then again, she had hoped the same thing of Malfoy, and she could see how that turned out. She had mistaken him to be someone she could trust, someone she could confide in. But, sadly, he had taken that little butterfly of hope that she had and crushed it underneath his boot.

The sad thing was, she really did like him, maybe even a little too much. And, despite everything she knew about him, and everything his family had done to her she couldn't think him a bad man. A little arrogant and narcissistic maybe, but never evil.

"Hermione?" Remus said as he walked through the doors to her bedside. "You needed to see me? Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "Not exactly. Please, sit down. Remus, what do you know about a wizard's chosen?" Remus looked taken aback but her question, but quickly recovered.

" Well, basically it's a pureblood tradition. It originally started when a wizard, Horvath, wanted to marry a witch, Madalana. The problem was,Madalana didn't see him that way. This caused Horvath to become angry and vengeful, he claimed that he wanted her more than anything, and that he would do anything to have her. He spent years creating the spell that would make her his. He finally invented a spell he called 'The call of the chosen'. And, without her permission or knowledge her bonded her to him, irreversibly so. This spell gives the bonder, or the male, the ability to control the chosen, almost to the level of the imperious curse. All chosens are always protected by the families of the choosers. They are seen as irreplaceable objects, things to be kept on a high shelf. The only bad side for the chooser, is that if the chosen dies, so does the chooser. Horvath found that out the hard way. Madalana, so depressed in her life of servitude, jumped out a tower window, killing herself immediately, and Horvath soon after."

"Oh my gosh! That is so awful! And doing that is still legal?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, the ministry said they didn't see it as morally wrong. As long as the choosers doesn't ask you to perform one of the unforgivable curses, you can do anything. Why are you asking?"

"How do you know so much about all this stuff?" Hermione said, quickly changing the subject.

"My dad is a pureblood and my mom is his willing chosen, they thought that it was only right to inform me of everything. Now I'll ask again, why are you asking?" Remus pinned her with his eyes, and she seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"No reason, I-"

"Don't lie to me Hermione," Remus growled "It's not in your character, and you're not very good at it." Hermione mumbled something under her breath, so low even Remus couldn't hear her. "What?"

"Lucius has made me his chosen...without my permission." Hermione squeaked out. Remus snarled and let out a loud growl, standing up he started making his way to the doors.

"Remus! Where are you going?"

"To kick his ass!" He yelled.

" Remus don't!" But it was too late, he had already left the infirmary. Hermione stood up on her wobbly legs and tied her robe around her waist. She started after Lupin, running after him as fast as her body would let her. When she rounded the corner, she saw Regulus and Severus on their way to the hospital wing.

"Hermione what are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of bed!" Regulus said, running to her side.

"I have to catch up with Remus. He's going to fight Lucius. I have to stop him." Hermione pleaded, trying to break out of Regulus's hold.

"Look here Hermione, Severus is going to go find them, And he's going to make sure that _neither_ of them are hurt. And you and me are going to go back and get you in bed. Okay?" Hermione looked at Severus and he gave her a small smile before running back down the hallway.

"Come on honey, let's get you back." Hermione nodded weakly as she situated herself under his arm and sagged into his chest.

When they got back to Hermione's bed, he sat her down carefully, before going to madam Pomfrey to get Hermione's potions.

"Hermione, what's going on? Why is lupin trying to fight Lucius?"

"I need to ask you something. Did you know that Lucius was going to make me his chosen?" Hermione watched as Regulus let out an inhuman like sound of rage, gripping his fist so tight that he broke the potion bottle in his hand.

"He. Did. What?"

"He-he make me his chosen. I-I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry." Hermione said, starting to cry.

"Why on earth would you be sorry Hermione?"

"Because we can't all be together anymore. Lucius practically owns me."

"Now you listen here Hermione," Regulus said as he sat down on the bed. He grabbed her face between his hands gently, and wiped away the running tears. " I will make sure, no matter what, that we stay together. Even if I have to kick Lucius's ass everyday for the rest of his life." Hermione gave him a weak chuckle and he smiled at her. " I care about you far too much to just give up on this. Infact, I might even say I love you."

"Might even say?" she said, giggling. But was soon stopped when he leaned in and caught her lips with his. It started off soft and sweet, but soon turned into something more. When they finally had to break apart for breath, he placed their foreheads together.

"I love you." He muttered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too."

Just as he was about to bring them back together, the doors opened to reveal a very shocking sight.

A/N: Guys….i have been super busy with all types of tuff and I am soooooo sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all for reading! Love to everyone!


End file.
